Talking About the New Mech
Log Title: Talking About the New Mech Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Illarion, Spike Location: Valvolux Arena Date: January 16, 2020 TP: Summary: Spike and Dust Devil discuss the latest peacemaker with some Dominicons Category:2020 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 11:33:14 on Thursday, 16 January 2020.' Dust Devil looks in the direction the guy must have went. "WEll...it coulda been worse. Glad you had yer suit on." He grins, "Don't let me forget net time yer mad at me that I kept ya from bein bruised worse....." He disappates the field and goes back to trying to limber up. After he gets everything shook loose, he hops up on one of the damaged pillars and just balances there. "I can't believe how badly they trashed this place. They have a forcefield system here ta keep the damage down. Wonder if Bulwark was out playin..." Yes the arena is trashed because of a clash of powerful beings recently. Lots of damage around the arena. Spike looks at Dust Devil and decides it's better to leave the arena before Dust Devil gets some bad ideas...mainly sparring ideas. He extends his hands to Dust Devil. "Hyeah...I don't belong down here, would you mind giving me a boost..." He gestures to one area of the arena that doesn't have any spectators. "Maybe over there?" Delusion strolls into the arena, heading down to the low wall that separates the stands from the sands. Dust Devil stays up on his vantage point for a moment, "Ummmm do ya wanna have me lift ya up or do ya wanna see how well ya walk on a forcefield ta get out." He grins before turning away from Spike to backflip onto the Arena floor again while SPike makes up his mind. Spike whews, believing he's escaping a sparring with Dust Devil. "Lifting's fine, thanks..." Delusion leans on the gate, letting her gaze travel over the fresh damage to the arena. She smiles slightly to herself, then turns to give a nod to the human and Autobot nearby. Spike looks over at Delusion and extends a hand. "Greetings." Dust Devil smirks and then grins at Delusion, "Hey...sorry about damaging the Arena so badly. Me and Spike will try to be more careful next time..." Spike frowns and barks "Quiet, Dusty!" He looks over at Delusion. "I...was careless...I leaned over a bit to far just a few minutes ago then...slipped." Delusion smirks, delicately taking Spike's offered hand. "No excuses necessary," she says. "I already know that Illarion was having some fun last night." Spike looks over and shakes his head. "If THIS is fun, I'd hate to see what a fight looks like with some of the inhabitatns!" Dust Devil chuckles and moves closer to where Spike and Delusion are. "Oh come on....I can dream right? I don't think I could do this much damage if I went all out against Megatron." Spike looks over at Dust Devil, REALLY anxious to get back into the seating area before Dusty gets any idea. He points to the vacant seating area. "Just...up here...Dusty." Delusion chuckles. "Yes, this would be a bit much for me, as well. My strikes tend to be more… targeted." Dust Devil grins at Delusion though he is nice enough to head close enough to Spike to look like he's at least thinking of being helpful. "You should see me and Spike sparring. He's not half bad. All that time duckin between bot and con feet seems ta have paid off." Spike climbs up and pulls himself over to the 'safe' seating area again. He looks down at Dust Devil "Thanks, Dusty." He shakes his head "Don't know if I'm good, I just didn't want to incur your wrath." Delusion hmms. "It would probably be a fairer fight than him sparring with me," she observes. Spike looks over at Delusion and shakes his head. "No worries on that end. I'm not looking for a fight here in any way." Dust Devil grins brightly at Delusion and Spike, "It wasn't too bad a fight especially with his armor on. And hey I like our battles." Spike smirks dryly. "Uh huh...I imagine." Delusion leans in a bit, inspecting the exosuit. "Armor is a good idea for an organic living here." Spike nods respectfully to Delusion. "Indeed. But for the record, I mainly designed this to just assist me in helping the Autobots. In terms of battle..." he gestures to his suit "this thing maybe can take ONE blast from someone like Hook, but like ONE shot - it's just something that would protect me when I'm fleeing." Delusion smirks. "So it makes you easier to capture alive," she observes. Spike frowns slightly and looks at Dust Devil. Well, that wasn't nice in the least. Dust Devil grins faintly. "Spike has a severe autobot complex....one of his friends are being hurt, he tries to help. HIm and his Dad. Probably a hereditary trait. So he will go after a con or whoever to save Bumblebee or whoever." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Delusion nods. "I assume that comes with the standard of making friends with nearly anybody, as well." Spike nods sheepishly. Spike adds "I have kind of a crappy track record with Decepticons, and different groups of humans, Cobra doesn't necessairly like me. They're a terrorist organization on Earth." Delusion nods. "I am aware of them. They claim some territory, though apparently less than they used to." Spike nods and says matter-of-factly "Yes. In fact, my family and I lived under their occupation for about a year-and-a-half. The area they occupied was too big for them to effectively control, given their numbers but still...we had checkpoints, curfews...a lot of our media was not accessible." Dust Devil chuckles at Spike, "So kinda like livin with Prowl at the end of yer hallway..." He twists a few times and balances on one foot and switches back to the other. Spike looks at Dust Devil and says curtly "No...If you violated Cobra's agreement about where people should and shouldn't be going, you'd get more than just a talkin' to." Delusion diplomatically listens to this without commenting. Dust Devil grins and glances at Delusion, "See that's why I like bein an older than Spike...No curfew." He chuckles. "So what are you doin today Delusion?" Spike shakes his head and smirks, leaning over and watching Delusion and Dusty talk. Delusion shrugs. "Today? Mostly the usual. Patrolling, training, tracking down information." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike looks over at Delusion. "Anything intersting you've picked up on your radar?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Unlike some people, I do know the meaning of confidential information." She smirks. "Mostly, I have been busy with business within the city itself, lately. Rumors from outside surface rarely. Though there has been more activity at Harmonex lately." Spike nods. He tries to draw out what Delusion means. "Now, Harmonex, that's like the 'neutral' area? Not Autobots or Deepticons, but...there could be Autobots and Decepticons who are unaffiliated, right?" Delusion hmms? "There are neutrals who favor one side or another but don't officially join- they are often non-combatants, though some used to fight and decided they wanted to do something else with themselves. And there are some who have simply tried to stay out of the Great War from the beginning." She shrugs. "Calling anything neutral or unaffiliated leaves out considerable nuance. After all, Death's Head, for example, is not officially an Autobot or Decepticon. He sells his skills to the highest bidder. That makes him neutral, but not a civilian." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike nods. "Understood...my apologies for simplifying all of the possible combinations." He tilts his head "So...what's going on there now?" Delusion shrugs. "The same, just more of it. People rebuilding. There's been a call out for negotiations. At least one new voice involved. It remains to be seen how it plays out." Spike nods slowly to the new voice. "Yeah, it's funny how he's come on and created such a commotion. Lots of people have been talking the same things that he has, but maybe just because he's putting it in a different context, people are really interested." He adds "I'm still curious about his past...namely on Earth." Delusion ahs. "That would be relevant to you, yes. To date, I haven't met the mech myself." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike tilts his head. "Well...relevant to you guys as well. I mean, if he's lying about his time on Earth, then what ELSE is he lying about?" Spike adds "By the way...I'm not saying I have any reason to believe or disbelieve him. It's just that when so many pieces are coming together so quickly, and he's taking it upon himself to be the 'self-appointed' ambassador of peace, a few warning signs creep up." Delusion smirks. "Well, yes. But that's why contingency plans are essential. It's easier to take a risk if you have a solid back-up plan." Spike looks at Delusion "Or...asking everyone to put on the brakes before giving the keys over to someone that few of us fully know." He adds "I get the 'peace cannot wait' belief, but...it wouldn't hurt to do a deep dive into this guy's past." Delusion nods, an approving glint in her optics. "Haste makes waste, I believe the saying goes. And when it's something that involves other people, that waste often has names." Spike looks at Delusion. "Look, I'm not going to pretend that our cultures are identical - there's much on Earth that would not work on Cyb'tron, and vice versa, but do you mind if I make an observation?" Delusion clasps her hands behind her back and tilts her head. "Not at all." Spike sighs "Well...his intentions are definitely noble. And I don't want to begrudge them." He pauses "That said...at least on Earth, peace movements tend to be a lot more organic. Someone is usually annointed a leader...they may do something to galvanize people, but usually, it's a large group of people who'll determine if they are a leader. This young woman was just selected 'Person of the Year' by an influential magazine because of her work in combatting global warming." He adds "But...on the flip-side, when a person self-declares themselves something...that's usually where a lot of trouble begins. Sometimes, you get frightening results, sort of a 'peace through tyranny' mindset, other times, it's far less consequential - like they were just looking for a power grab or something to stoke their ego." Delusion smirks. "This is something I have observed, yes." Spike blinks in surprise "You mean on Cyb'tron?" Delusion chuckles. "Megatron and Optimus are not the only charismatic leaders to ever exist on this planet. Many of them came from or were later folded into one or the other major faction. But the ambitions and the tactics are not unique to Earth." Spike tsks and smirks, shaking his head. "I KNOW there were leaders here before Optimus n' Megatron." Delusion nods. "And after, too. Some of them were merely footnotes in the end, whose movements were ground under by the war. But some of them went on to become officers or politicians." Spike raises a brow "After meaning...when both were missing and presumed dead for 4 million years, right?" Delusion leans back and folds her arms. "Do the Autobots so lack ambition to only seek leadership when other leaders are missing?" she asks. "I could, if I took time to go back through some of my old notes, come up with easily a dozen or more names of those who used movements to leverage power and were eventually arrested and sent to prison camps for daring to try to circumvent Megatron's authority. Both before and after he went missing. Shockwave took his duty to keep the Empire secure very seriously." Spike frowns, NOW getting upset. Someone struck a nerve. "What? No!" He gestures "This planet has perhaps the greatest ambassador for peace in the galaxy, Optimus Prime!" He frowns "It's Megatron and his vice-grip on the Decepticons that's the trouble. Prime is a constant crusader for peace! He doesn't want to constantly fight!" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Whether he does or not, that doesn't mean there aren't people who might want to challenge his authority. Perhaps even to gather their own followers to gain leverage to force decisions they want." Spike breathes out his nose and points to Delusion to force his point even further. "Optimus Prime leads the Autobots because they want him to! He's specifically stated if the Autobots wish for him to step down, he would." Dust Devil has taken the time while everyone was talking to work on some moves and even doing a quick jaunt around the arena, first slow and then with some speed. He's no blurr, but he's got some ability. He's paused now and then to listen to Delusion and Spike but would work on something else before answering. Finally he comes back to the pair. "As I told Spike, His words were along the lines of there being no autobots, no deceptions, no dominicons and everyone living together....Kumbaya I think the human word was. And that bothered me. I think it's okay to be proud of where you came from. What you are or were. But like fer you Dominicons, you broke free. You are your own entities and you risk your lives to stay that way as well as riskin yer lives fer yer city. Why should that be erased? Shouldn't it be applauded." Delusion nods. "That is certainly our view of the matter. Unification sounds nice in theory, but that also means yielding independence and authority." Spike nods to Dust Devil. "At least on Earth, World War II killed tens of millions of people, but in the end, we didn't ask for Germans to become 'Europeans' - they were still Germans." He adds "If anything, the history of those who have contributed atrocities need to be kept just so we know never to repeat their mistakes." Dust Devil says, "I am am Autobot. My creator was an Autobot. As much as I want the fighting to stop, ya can't do it by just makin me not wear a bot shield. Now I might cover it out of respect if I was asked for an event. But....I am still an Autobot even if previous bots once did things wrong. I should not have to pay for those mistakes but rather learn from them." Delusion nods. "And as a more practical matter- I cannot imagine everyone agreeing to the same set of rules to live under." Dust Devil says, "I would like to see us start ta colonize the different cities and learn ta trade and have boundaries like how the humans do." Spike nods. "Not that our species really matters in this conflict here on this planet, but...I would say if there were a peace treaty, a genuine peace treaty, I would do everything in my power to try to put aside a lot of my prejudices against the Decepticons - and I know a good majority of people on Earth would too." Delusion nods. "And that would be necessary, for any lasting peace. But that does not mean forgetting past actions, either." Dust Devil says, "Ya can't forget...and some might not be able ta fully forgive. But everyone needs ta learn ta tolerate. I might even stop makin fun of Hot Rod eventually if that would help." Spike frowns slightly "Megatron killed tens of thousands of humans pulling Cybertron into Earth's orbit, one of his unhinged followers beat me to an inch of my life, and the Decepticons on Earth captured my dad, trust me, I'm not forgetting that." He adds "But...in the prospect of peace, if Megatron fell and was replaced by a true reformer...I and other humans would be willing to live with the Decepticons." Delusion nods. "And a true peace would still leave the question of how to handle any prisoners who are not simply political. There are worse criminals in Decepticon prisons than the Combaticons were. But I doubt others would take the Empire's word for it." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike blinks and frowns slightly at Delusion "Wouldn't there be some sort of 'public record' for those though? I mean, they would have a clear-cut record for having murdered, and not in self-defense, but for the pure sadism of the act?" Delusion smirks. "That does not necessarily get someone arrested among Decepticons. But yes, there would be records." Spike shrugs "Not to belittle your concern, but I think that would be the least of your worries. I'd think there would be reasonable ones on both sides that could ascertain the ones that truely deserve to be imprisoned...again, those who actively took glee in their killing and did it indiscriminantly." Delusion hmms. "An interesting standard. Would that mean that gleeful but discriminate killing would be alright? Or perhaps indiscriminate killing that they took no joy in?" Spike lets out a labored sigh and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Oh...I don't know, Delusion, that's for you guys to figure out!" He folds his arms "For humans, we have some pretty specific definitions of what constitutes 'war crimes' that come with a prison sentence." Delusion chuckles. "Well. The question is an interesting one, in any case. I have considerable experience with such matters." Dust Devil chuckles, "Lots of thinkin and talkin in the future fer sure." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike looks at Delusion and says "So...will you come to this summit if this new guy asks?" Delusion nods. "I would, if my duties do not require me elsewhere. The team and this city come first. But anyone with such ambitions bears watching." Spike smirks "I dunno...someone who pledges to hope to eliminate both factions, that would defintely constitute a 'clear and present danger' to your team I would think...enough that you would want to at least see what the guy's up to." Delusion raises a finger. "It's enough to make him worth watching. He isn't a clear and present danger until he has enough firepower to back it up." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike frowns and looks at Delusion "Some of the most powerful figures in history have been able to make seismic changes without so much as lifting a pistol." Dust Devil grins, "Yeah and we can't have anyone hurtin Delusion. Who else am I gonna find ta willingly spar with me and not kill me." Spike stretches "Well...Cerebros, now. He's been ordered to." Delusion rolls her optics. "I'm sure you can find other people to hurt you, young Devil." She smirks at him, then shrugs at Spike. "Cultural power often means other people lift pistols instead." GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike frowns at what Delusion just said, but he can't come back with a witty comeback. Spike says, "Whatever..." Dust Devil laughs, "Yeah but yer at least fun ta battle. I'm actually learnin stuff when we spar. Some people spar against someone like me just so they have a target." Delusion gives Dust Devil a slight bow. "You flatter me." Dust Devil says, "And you Flatten me. That's why we get along so well." He grins brightly and looks at Spike, "Just wait until I get Cerebros out to play."" Spike frowns and points at Dust Devil. "Remember your contract!" Dust Devil smirks, "If I break the contract....does that make me a contract killer?" Spike frowns and says "No, it just makes you an asshole." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Does this contract not have penalties in it?" Spike frowns and says somewhat sheepishly...wow, Delusion is getting under his skin. "I didn't...put...penalties in for 'contract breaking'" Dust Devil snickers softly, "No, he'll just sic Starlock or someone else on me fer bein a punk if I break the contract. NO I'm not gonna purposely try breakin the contract either." Delusion ahs. "So it's more a matter of honor than a legal one." Spike gestures to Delusion "Yes! Thank you! It's a...what's the word...non-binding contract!" He looks at Dust Devil "I didn't think I needed to put in anything, because an Autobot's word is their bond!" Dust Devil grins at Spike. "But it's so much fun ta see how far I can twist things...." Spike shakes his head, "Yes...BUT...there's a reason I asked you to sign it." Delusion smirks. Spike sighs and looks at Dust Devil "Seriously though...I spent a lot of time drafting up that agreement." GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike adds guardedly "Think of it this way...the sooner Cerebros grows up, the less annoying he'll be." Delusion smirks. "I find him delightful as he is." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike blinks and looks over at Delusion "Dust Devil or Cerebros?" Illarion arrives in the arena, hands clasped behind her back as she pauses inside to look around a bit before she sighs briefly, "Note to self.. get Widget here." A opticridge arches a bit as she see's the particular mix of beings already there. Dust Devil snickers softly, "I need him to learn more about humor. Then things will be a little easier fer everyone." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Spike. "Yes." Spike rolls his eyes at Delusion, then looks at Illarion. He swallows a pocket of air and looks at the exo-suit he has on. He's in the stands now, the vacant stands after last night, but he doesn't want to project the air that he's down for a fight, 'cause he isn't. Dust Devil grins when he sees Illarion. "Sorry for me and Spike damagin the Arena..." Yes he's enjoying himself for the moment mostly at Spike's expense. Spike growls slightly at Dust Devil "We didn't throw down in the arena...I wasn't even here when this stuff happened!" Delusion raises her hand in greeting as Illarion approaches. "Ma'am." Dust Devil laughs as he's growled at by Spike and does a bow to Illarion, "Nice to see you Illarion, I hope you are doing well." Illarion simply shakes her head, "I doudt you did this damage, 'Ambassador'." She gives a small nod towards spike before looking to Delusion, "Are things going well?" Spike gives a respectful, albeit a slightly chilly nod to Illarion. Dust Devil grins softly, "Ya got me. Hell of an impact though. I've taken some hits before not sure I'd survive a direct hit of some of these. Course last time I sparred I think we were having a bit too much fun messin with Cerebros than really doin damage." Delusion nods, leaning back again. "Well enough. Mostly, we've been discussing the person who wants to try to save Cybertron from itself." There's a hint of wry sarcasm in her voice. Spike shakes his head and frowns, not exactly playing a poker face about Khamsin. Illarion sighs a bit and shakes her head, "Another one? It has been a few cycles since the last try.. Hope they live longer then the last one." Her gaze moves back to Dust Devil, "Yes, the impact was 'hell'... that is what tends to happen when you get struck by the Forge while its being yielded by a Prime." Spike looks at Dust Devil "If you have things squared here, I think I'll head back to base." Dust Devil looks at Spike and frowns, "Oh...okay. If ya need ta go I understand." He looks at Illarion, "That woulda been somethin ta see." Optics go back to Spike, "Do ya need an escort or are ya goin back ta the embassy." Spike shakes his head and raises his hand "Nah, I'm cool goin' back on my own. Thanks though, Dusty!" Delusion gives Spike a nod as he leaves. Dust Devil waves to Spike and looks at the two Dominicons, "Are there good times ta come over here ta the Arena and train? I need ta work with Cerebros." Delusion hmms. "There's the openly scheduled combat nights, and several afternoons a sweep where the guard train in here. Other than that, it mostly stands as first come, first served. You'll have to bring your own equipment if you want to use such." Log session ending at 20:35:08 on Thursday, 16 January 2020.